


The Headmaster Of Hogwarts

by BunnyBopper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Headmaster Severus Snape, Snape Appreciation Month, Tumblr Prompt, this might hit you in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper
Summary: Severus knows he shouldn't do it again. But he has to. One last time.A brief scene from Severus' time as Headmaster.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 31
Kudos: 119





	The Headmaster Of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snape Appreciation Month on Tumblr! Day 5: Headmaster Snape 
> 
> The Draught of Delirium is a creation of the fantastic [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil) whose writing is so incredible I forgot it wasn't canon!

This had to be it. It had to be the last time. Severus had never been under any illusion that this was going to be easy. He had been preparing for something like this for most of his adult life. But perhaps he had over-estimated just how difficult it would be to be so completely alone.

The first order of business had been to re-decorate the Headmaster's office. Anything even remotely associated with Albus Dumbledore had been stripped away. The whizzing, golden instruments, Fawkes' abandoned perch, every book penned by a muggle-born author, even his stash of knitting patterns – all thrown unceremoniously into a great pile in the courtyard to be consumed by Fiendfyre. Severus had almost gotten used to it now. He barely notices the tapestry depicting beast-like muggles writhing in agony before submitting to their rightful place beneath those pure of blood.

Part of him had even grown numb to the suffering of the students. He did what he could to keep them safe. Denied all knowledge of a place in the castle an ever-increasing number of them could escape to. Told himself over and over the Cruicatus curse was just pain. They could endure. They had to. If hating him made it even the slightest bit easier, then he welcomed it.

He had been surprised when so many of his old colleagues remained behind. Albus had assured him they would out of concern for the students, but Severus had had his doubts. Although they tried to hide it from him, their understandable detestation was obvious. Of course, it was expected. He had prepared for it but-

Severus was brought out of his thoughts as the office alerted him to the fact that someone had said the password – ‘ _Salazar’s will_ ’ – and was making their way up the staircase. She was here. 

“You called for me, _Headmaster_?” She had never been one for sarcasm, but Minerva managed to make Severus’ title ooze with it every time she addressed him. And every time he silently congratulated her.

“Yes,” he replied, letting Alecto’s latest report fall back onto the desk. “Thank you for arriving so very promptly, Minerva.” He added with irony.

She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him coldly. “While I assure you that answering your summons is of the highest importance to me, I’m afraid I was delayed by the need to escort a young first year to the hospital wing.”

“How very noble of you. And what, may I ask, was the cause of their injury?”

"The same as every other time!" My goodness, she was livid today. "One of the staff members that you, in your infinite wisdom, saw fit to disgrace this school by employing!"

Severus smiled up at her. “Ah, I’m sure you are aware, Minerva, that it is our great Dark Lord who has the final say over who is employed at Hogwarts. I know you would never intentionally insult him so I will let that comment slide. This time.”

Minerva’s upper lip curled up revulsion, but she wisely remained silent.

"But I'm afraid you misunderstood my question. When I asked what the cause of their injury was I didn't mean how it was obtained – I have that information right here," he indicated to the report in front of him, "I meant what was it the student did to incur such a punishment?"

“Do you honestly think that a _child_ could have done anything that would warrant-” She cut herself off at Severus’ dark look of warning. She looked down, perhaps not trusting herself to not say something out of turn if she carried on meeting his gaze. “They were unable to list all the ingredients required to produce the Draught of Delirium. They were told that since they had been given the ‘privileged’ enough to have their ‘filthy blood’ overlooked and been allowed to enter the school, they should have at least read ahead on the subject.”

Severus sighed. “Well, it is rather frustrating when students don’t do their summer reading isn’t it?”

This was the part Severus could never stand. When the anger behind her eyes transformed into a profound and hopeless sadness. When she looked at him with something that resembled _pity_. “What happened to you, Severus?”

“What happened to me is that I worked my way up from the bottom to earn my rightful place as Headmaster of this great school and-”

“You disgust me.”

Her words made Severus halt mid-sentence. No matter how many times he heard them they always made his stomach lurch. He waited for the tirade to follow; she had nothing left to lose now.

“How can you sit there in his place? How can you act as though this is something rightfully yours after what you did? He trusted you and you betrayed him! The greatest wizard of our time! Our FRIEND!” Abandoning her act of obedience, she thrust an accusatory finger towards him. Her voice shook and tears of anger ran down her face. “I have known you since you were a child. How could you-”

“I’m sorry.”

Minera blinked. If the moment hadn’t been so charged with emotion, Severus would have found it comical. “You’re WHAT?!”

“I’m sorry, Minerva,” he choked. “I’m sorry we never told you…”

And then it all came flooding out of him. As soon as he allowed himself to speak about it, he couldn't stop. He told Minera everything. Poured his heart out to his last remaining friend. He told her about his terrible mistake all those years ago, that night on the hilltop, his promise to Albus, and most of their plan. He left out the awful truth - that Harry Potter had to die for Voldemort to fall. He would spare her that pain.

He watched as her face, haggard from the months of tremendous stress, change from disbelief to wariness, to overwhelmed joy that, perhaps, a shred of hope remained. She said nothing, just walked around the desk and wrapped her thin arms around him, cradling his face against her own tear-stained cheek. She felt like his mother used to, a long time ago. And, in truth, she had been more of a mother to him than his actual one ever had. He clung on to her for a long time, letting her warmth, and her love, fortify him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers again.

“My dear, wonderful boy! You have nothing to be sorry for!” She exclaimed, pulling away from him ever so slightly and looking him in the eyes.

Severus smiled and clasped her hand within his own. “No no, I mean I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.”

Her look of confusion was replaced by one of fear as Severus pointed her wand at her with his free hand. He’s still smiling at her while he casts the spell.

“ _Obliviate_.” 

***

Minera blinked twice before looking about her to regain her bearings. She was in the Headmaster’s office, but it looked different. Darker. She turned, expecting to see Albus in front of her but instead saw Snape sitting in the high-backed chair behind his desk. It all came flooding back to her in an instant. And so too did the feelings associated with the man in front of her – fear, disgust, but most of all hatred. One so powerful it burned all the way down to her bones.

"Thank you, Minerva. That will be all."

She turned and left before she said something she would regret to the person who called himself Headmaster of Hogwarts.


End file.
